


Learning By Observation

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, HighSpecs, Light Sub/Dom, Light Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, dom!Iggy, ffxv nsfw week 2017, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Ignis and Aranea have a very agreeable arrangement. And it is only occasionally that Ignis makes for a very obtuse professor.





	Learning By Observation

“You’ve been rather mouthy today.”

The words came, as they usually did in these moments, directly into Aranea’s ear, hushed whispers designed to make her shiver. And she would claim to her dying day that it was the little huff of warm air alone that did it, but in reality, it was everything.

The timbre of his voice, the accent. The ghosting of hip lips over the shell of her ear. He didn’t have to touch her at all beyond that and she was already fighting the urge to beg for more. “That tickles.”

“I know.”

The muscles in her neck and shoulders tightened, rolled. Damn him. 

“But back to the matter at hand.” And one of his hands was at her throat now, smoothing over her skin with just the right amount of pressure to be a promise instead of a threat. “Your tongue has been sharp today.”

His hand trailed down, dragging across her chest, between her breasts, making her breath come faster. Almost against her will, she arched into his touch. “You never complained before,” she pointed out.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” he said lightly, pressing a warm kiss against the side of her neck. “It was quite stimulating.” 

His voice,  _ Astrals _ . He drew out his last word and Aranea knew that he did not mean intellectually stimulating. Of course, with Ignis? Maybe they were one in the same. 

He pressed a line of kisses into her neck and over her bare shoulder, his hands running down to the top of her panties, teasing his fingers just under the waistband before heading back up, peeling her tank top off over her head. 

Aranea had a moment where she warred with herself and she turned in his arms, pressing him back, reversing their positions. His back met the wall next to the door and she held him there, her arm across his neck strong enough to force him to stay with her teeth on his ear and her knee digging hard into his thigh.

He’d learned very early on in their relationship that she did this. Doubted herself, doubted what she wanted, and doubted if she could trust him with any of that. But waiting her out this made it her decision. She did it in other areas of her life as well, being overly aggressive and oftentimes downright rude before she trusted other people. Ignis often wondered if it was from so many years working with Niflheim.

But whatever the cause, when she turned on him, pinning him down or wresting control of the situation from him, he let her. She needed it and her comfort was more important than his desire for constant control. And he knew by now that the rewards for allowing her the time to rough him up a bit were well worth a bruise or two, or a tender throat.

Her arm slacked and he pushed back, peeling her out of her panties as he clicked his tongue in her ear. “So impatient today,” he chuckled as she shivered. “Would you like a demonstration on patience?”

Aranea’s breath hitched, more of a gasp and her nod of assent was small. Ignis frowned, “No, say it Aranea. Words.”

“Yes,” she managed, swallowing hard. 

He stroked a hand over her throat again, gently, carefully, letting his fingers brush over her jaw with his forehead pressed against hers. “What do you say to make me stop?”

Whatever mild spell she was under broke for a second when she said, “Safe word,” and Ignis snorted. She’d had to use it before and it worked perfectly, but honestly? It was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. But as she’d picked it, he wasn’t going to argue.

“Good,” he drawled, tightening his fingers on either side of her neck as his free hand slipped between her legs.

She smirked, her eyes narrowing at him as she looked him over, “Aren’t you a little over-dressed?” He hadn’t even so much as opened a second button on his shirt.

Ignis did not reply, simply pressed forward, the heel of his hand digging into her sex, and smiled against her lips as she rocked her hips up to meet him. 

Ignis’s other hand moved to cradle the back of her neck, tipping her face back to meet his while she rolled against his palm. Aranea’s cheeks flushed, the barest bit of pink touching her chest as well. When her breath came a little faster and he felt the first slip of wetness touch his fingers, he pressed his lips to hers and slid two fingers into her sex, hooking them forward and drawing tight circles as he pressed deeper.

When she began to squirm, he withdrew and held her steady for a moment before circling behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She turned with him, smiling down at him as she collected herself, steadying her breath.

Only to have him steal it away again as he dipped his head, burying his face between her legs and forcing her to clap a hand over her own mouth to avoid being heard by anyone passing in the hall just beyond the door behind her. Her other hand tangled in his hair, gel crunching under her fingers while he alternated between licking and blowing cool breaths over her. 

She pulled his head closer and his slipped a hand between them, using his fingers to spread her open enough to lock his mouth over her clit, sucking it hard, flicking his tongue over in the torturous rhythm he knew she loved. Her cry behind her hand became higher pitched as her grip on his hair tightened, and he pulled back with a damp and disappointing pop.

“Godsdamn you, Ignis,” she panted. She was so close!

“Shhh,” he crooned, holding her around her waist, his chin on her belly. “Breathe, Aranea. Turn around. Sit.”

He guided her around, pressing kisses along every bit of skin that passed his face. Her ribs, sides, hip, the small of her back. Up her spine, her shoulder. Every place for a sweet peck of his lips as she did as she was told. His arm around her waist, as she lowered herself into his lap, pulled her snug against his chest and she could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing against her spine. She could also feel his erection pressing against his pants, and rolled back against it. 

He smiled, chuckling into her ear but shaking his head. “Now, now. Be patient, my love.” He ran his hands over her thighs, hooking his hands behind her knees and lifting them up and apart until her bare feet rested on the edge of the bed. He splayed his hands over her calves, over her knees, and up the inside of her thighs, his touch feather-light over the pale patch of hair between them.

She rolled her hips again, involuntarily this time, and moaned. 

“Remember,” he whispered into her ear as he tapped her lips with one long finger, “we don’t want to disturb the other hotel guests.”

Aranea made a clumsy effort to nod and let her head fall back on his shoulder as his hand passed over her already-too-sensitive sex again. Her chin trembled, her body arched, desperate for more, so much more than those teasing touches. She bit down on her lower lip when she finally got it, his fingers parting her lips again, making circles around her clit. Stroking down and sliding deep inside her, so slick now, so easily. Gods, it felt so good.

She rocked with the rhythm he set, slow and easy, but she wanted more. Her hand strayed to her clit but he moved it away, pausing to ball it into the coverlet instead and pinned the other to her body as he held her in place on his lap. He stroked, so carefully, so steadily, in and out, in and out, never changing speed or adding another finger or touching her clit. It was torture, and his hold on her body - across her ribs with his whole arm, meant she could only get so much movement of her own. 

But it was working. She could feel the tension building, winding and coiling in her core again. Tighter now than it had been before, more desperate, she had to try, had to have more. Her breath came raw now and she couldn't help but moan with every languid strong of his fingers. So close now. So close. Just a little more, just. Just…..

The sound she made when he stopped this time was a mix of desperation and frustration, and he clamped his hand over her mouth and holding her down as she jerked upward in an effort to find any stimulation at all. Nothing but cool air greeted her and she trembled, moaning behind his restraining hand. 

This time, it took her a long time to relax but Ignis was nothing if not willing to wait. She finally trembled into stillness and Ignis brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek as he said, “You should see how beautiful you are.”

She blinked at him and he started to move, taking her limp form with him as he swung around to the foot of the bed and positioning her as before, this time in front of the full length mirror fixed to the opposite wall. 

“Look at you,” he said against her neck, his fingers dancing over her nipples, tugging and pinching both, pulling another moan out of her. “Radiant, glowing.”

His hands moved heavily over her stomach, parting her knees and putting her on display. He drug his hands up her thighs, leaving pink lines from his nails over her pale skin and making her shiver. “And so soft. Tender,” he flicked a fingertip over her clit, his cuff going a shade darker as it made contact with the excess dampness glistening against her skin.

“Ignis,” she gasped, her body twisting against him. Two fingers framed her clit and slid up and down between it, swollen to the point of misery, and her aching pussy that she could feel and now see straining for release. Release starting to build again with just those minor touches and his mouth on her shoulder and neck.

He traced the tip of his nose up her neck, nuzzling her ear. She was whimpering non-stop now and his voice was dark with desire when he breathed, “It makes patience nearly impossible.”

Her sound of confusion was answered by him locking his eyes on to hers in the mirror as he shifted again, this time opening his pants and freeing his cock before sliding her down on to it with no preamble. 

Aranea called his name again, half-cut off as he thrust up into her and she responded in kind, grinding against him, relief on her face and in the pace he sat. This time, the build-up was almost instant, the angle perfect, the pace feverish, his hand back around her throat and the pressure just right - a promise instead of a threat.

“Please, please,  _ please,” _ she begged him not to stop, her voice not above a whisper, never breaking eye contact in the mirror as he pounded into her, his fingers digging hard into her skin.

When she came, hard and shuddering and wet, there was no sound to be heard but a shuddering, ragged whimper of his name. Finally, finally, the orgasm shot through her, relief and bliss and agony causing her whole body to tense, shudder, and finally relax against him as he kept going for another few strokes until he lifted her away, his last movements erratic and mindless as he came, eyes still locked on hers, making a sticky mess of her thighs and stomach.

Harsh breathing was the only sound for several minutes as his grip on her slipped away, the hand around her neck going lax and moving up to cradle her cheek. She shifted, easing her legs into a more reasonable position before turning to drape her arms around his neck.

“So who exactly was that a lesson for?” she asked with a hum, nestling into his arms and plucking his glasses off his face.

Ignis chuckled and stroked a hand through her hair. “Not a lesson at all. Remember,” he dropped a kiss on the bridge of her nose, making her scrunch up her face. “I said demonstration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever say that I don't write HighSpecs because I do! See, I just did! And i am rather proud of it if i do say so myself. Though it would be nigh-on unreadable if it weren't for the dedicated beta services of [sorshania](http://sorshania.tumblr.com) who rescued you all from my horrible typing skills.


End file.
